


You Are My Sunshine

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Basically Haknyeon being sick and the members doting on him.One member in particular.





	You Are My Sunshine

"You okay?"

Their leader was looking at him worriedly, along with, as Haknyeon belatedly realized, the entire group. They were sat in the living room about to pick lots for the next fansign's seating arrangement, and of course they were bound to look at him when Haknyeon kept sneezing every ten seconds.

"Yeah, hyung. Just a cold. I think." Haknyeon sniffed, accepting the tissue box Jacob offered. "I'll sleep it off."

"Hyung, your voice sounds really bad." Eric pointed out. "Are you sure it's just a cold?"

Changmin, who was beside Haknyeon, felt and compared their forehead temperatures. "You're burning up too. Do you feel dizzy or light-headed or heavy? You ate dinner earlier, right?"

Haknyeon wanted to answer, but he interrupted himself with a sneeze that sent hin deflating into a slumped curl after. He heard Kevin excuse himself for a moment and came back with Haknyeon's baby blue blanket, draping the thick duvet over the younger.

"Do you want to skip the fansign tomorrow, Haknyeon? We'll tell the managers. You have to rest up." Hyunjae offered. "We can also ask them to take you to a doctor."

"'m fine, hyung." Haknyeon insisted. "I'll be fine tomorrow. I promise!"

"Haknyeon, we don't want you to overwork. You obviously need rest." Juyeon replied, coming close to secure the blanket around Haknyeon. "It's fine if you rest tomorrow, you know? TheB will want you to rest."

"But I wanna see them." Haknyeon insisted quietly, looking down at his socks.

Sangyeon sighed, passing him the cup with the seat numbers. "Fine, but if you feel the slightest bit worse, we are going to skip the fansign and I'll personally bring you to a doctor. Is that okay?"

Haknyeon nodded, pulling out a piece of paper. The rest of the night went well, Haknyeon still sneezing and wandering around the dorm wrapped in his blanket. Younghoon insisted he take medicine, making sure Haknyeon actually swallowed the bitter pill.

"Tell us immediately if you feel bad, okay?" Younghoon ruffled his hair. "You should sleep early."

Hyunjoon also handed him a heavy full Liter bottle of water. "Mom said you can fight off colds by drinking lots of water, so here you go, hyung!" he was about to dive in for a hug, but Haknyeon himself caught him.

"You can't hug me, Hyunjoon-ah. You might get sick too." Haknyeon explained.

"Then get well soonest! I wanna hug my hyung!"

Haknyeon managed a laugh, but it hurt his sore throat. He inwardly groaned--he really was sick. He could only hope it would go away so he could attend the fansign. Even his head was hurting already.

"Go to sleep early." Jacob reminded, giving Haknyeon a warm smile before turning the lights off in the kitchen. "I turned the heater up so you would be more comfortable. Goodnight, Hakhak."

"Goodnight, hyungie."

The lights were off, and Haknyeon would have come to Hyunjae and his shared room to sleep, but decided against it. He took his pillow and another blanket, then padded out into the living room. Sunwoo was unsurprisingly still there, tapping away on his phone, writing a fan letter.

"You're sleeping here?" Sunwoo asked, not looking up from his screen.

"Yeah. I might wake up sneezing... I don't want to disturb Hyunjae-hyung's sleep." Haknyeon muttered, making himself comfortable on the sofa not taken by Sunwoo. "You should sleep now too. It's getting late."

"I'm about to. I already have my blanket on."

"You're sleeping here too?"

" _Duh_."

Haknyeon frowned. "Sleep in my room instead, Sunwoo. I don't want to wake you up when I sneeze in the middle of the night. Just for tonight, give over your territorial claim of the living room."

"Nope." Sunwoo snuggled into his blanket, putting his phone away. "You need someone watching over you in case you'll feel bad, anyway. I'm not leaving."

"Sunwoo--"

"Hyung, stop being stubborn and let me do this, okay? I'm worried about you too, you know." The last part was a hushed whisper, yet Haknyeon could feel a small smile forming on his face at the confession.

"Thank you, Sunwoo-yah."

He felt Sunwoo shuffle a bit to press a soft, almost feathery kiss on his warm cheek. "Goodnight, Haknyeon. Get well soonest, okay?"

Haknyeon reached over to pat Sunwoo's head, but the younger caught his hand and brought it to his lips. He kept it there, carressing the soft skin of Haknyeon's wrist with his thumb.

"Take better care of yourself, Haknyeon." Sunwoo whispered. "I can't fight microbes physically. They don't exactly run when I yell at them to stay away from you."

"Goodnight, Sunwoo." Haknyeon giggled, already feeling so much better.

That was how Chanhee found them the next morning, snuggled into their blankets in the sofa, with Sunwoo still holding Haknyeon's hand. As Chanhee checked Haknyeon's temperature, he noted it was significantly lower and closer to normal temperature.

And even if Chanhee never said it outloud, everyone knew immediately why Haknyeon recovered so quickly.

Maybe it had something to do with how tightly Sunwoo was holding on to him.

Haknyeon just needed Sunwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by recent videos of Haknyeon looking really tired during fansigns. He has a cold, but he still works so hard :( I hope he gets better soon
> 
> Anywayyy thank you for reading! Have a nice day ♡
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]


End file.
